The Best Thing About Me is You
by Fantasylover007
Summary: Charlotte likes Jacob who loves Remesmee who is infatuated with Aaron who is dating Amanda. How will this chaotic love pentagon end? Not to mention the Cullens have jobs?


**The Best Thing About Me is You**

**Summary**- Charlotte likes Jacob who loves Renesmee who is infatuated with Aaron who is dating Amanda. Confused already? Read on and find yourself entangled in a very complicated yet very funny love pentagon. Also the Cullens have jobs. What kind of wacky things do they get themselves into? This is a humorous love story. Rated T for content especially later on.

_Disclaimer: I totally own twilight...NOT :( ,_** upcoming chapters have more humor this is just more of an intro**

Chapter 1: The hardest thing to do is watch the one you love, love someone else.

**RenesmeePOV:**

Today was my first day of junior year at Forks high school. I'm actually kind of nervous, my mom tried to comfort me by offering to drive me to school but I denied knowing she was already late for work. My dad is an intern at grandpa Carlisle's hospital and my mom used to stay home with grandma Esme but Aunt Alice is making her work at her clothing store, Trend Setter. Uncle Jasper helps manage the store while Aunt Rosalie is the model. Uncle Emmett, on the other hand, insisted on opening a toy store. Does he realize he's not 7 anymore? Sometimes, he can be so wacko. I just heard dad chuckle, I guess he heard my thoughts. My dad is awesome; actually we're all pretty awesome. We're vampires, well actually I'm half but close enough. Dad can read minds and mom, well I don't really know how to describe her but basically she can protect us from other vampire supernatural talents. Aunt Alice can see into the future while Uncle Jasper can control emotions. Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett don't have any special powers but Aunt Rosalie is extremely beautiful even for a vampire and Uncle Emmett is awfully strong. I can sort of do the opposite of dad; I can push thoughts into others. I love my family; _hopefully_ that love can get me through today.

The doorbell rang. Mom went to get the door; it was Jacob.

"Hey, Jake" mom gave him a peck on the cheek.

"What's up, Bells."

"Late for work so got to go, see you later."

"Work?"

"Yep, Alice is making me help her out. She threatened to give me another makeover."

"She's going to do that anyways" his booming laughter filled the house.

"I know but I have to help her out. Her store is such a big success, especially with Rose as her model. Everyone loves it, the style, the prices, everything. Anyways I'm already 10 minutes late, she's going to kill me so bye." She ran out to her Ferrari F430 and drove out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"Jacob" dad greeted him with no emotion.

"Edward" Jake responded in the same manner. There are friends now but they still have many disagreements. Mom told me of how both of them loved her and the whole conflict between them. I finally got everything ready and raced down the stairs.

"Hey, Jake" I gave him a big hug. He is my best friend. I know he loves me, considering he imprinted on me. Did I mention he was a werewolf? But unfortunately, I don't feel the same about him. To me, he's always my trusty, dependable friend.

"Nessie, I just came to wish you luck on your first day of junior year."

"Thanks"

"Do you want a ride?"

"Sure. One sec" I ran back in and kissed dad on the cheek."Bye."

"Bye, sweetheart." I also hugged grandma. The others left already.

"Have a nice day!"

"You too" I yelled back as I ran out to Jacob's Volkswagen Rabbit.

When we arrived at school, I immediately wished we hadn't because walking up the stair and holding hands, I saw Aaron and Amanda. I've had a crush on Aaron since the time in 9th grade when I accidentally spilled my milk on the "school bully." Aaron was the only person who stood up for me instead of laughing. Not only was he lovely on the inside but also gorgeous on the outside. Even though he was human, he could probably pass for a vampire. His auburn hair framed her perfect face; his sparkling blue eyes brought out his dazzling smile. In 10th grade, a girl from his church, Amanda, asked him out and he accepted. I really regret being to cowardly to do that myself.

"Are you ok?" Jacob asked. "I can walk you to your class if you want."

"It's ok. Thanks for the ride. I'll see you later." He walked out, opened my door and bowed, pretending to be a chauffeur. I laughed and pushed him away.

"Stop, you're embarrassing me" but I did feel a lot better. Jacob always had the power to do that. I always felt carefree and cheerful when I was around him.

"Bye" we hugged and I watched him drive away.

As I walked up the school, Charlotte caught up to me. She was my "friend." We sat together at lunch, went shopping and stuff but I knew she wasn't a true friend. The only reason we even started talking was because she thought I had connections to Aaron after that incident. Turns out I didn't but I guess she decided I was cool enough to hang around. However, she is a pretty fun and lighthearted person to be around and she truly tried to help you when you're in trouble.

"Is that your boyfriend?" She giggled.

"Nope, just a really close friend."

"Oh, he is SO hot." Now that I think about it, Jacob was pretty good looking. He had glossy, black hair with silky, russet-colored skin. His dark eyes embraced his beautiful face. He was extremely muscular and fit.

"Yep" I tried to get away before she starts her boy talks. Once she likes someone, she would _not_ stop talking about him. It becomes really annoying. "I have to go to class now, I see you at lunch."

"Bye" she said cheerfully while giving me her tell me more wink. I sighed. Today was _not_ starting off great.

* * *

**Hey guys, yes i know this wasn't funny but it's because it's the 1st chapter and i need to get all the explanations over with. The upcoming chapters will definitely be funnier and way more interesting. Also i'll be switching the Point of Views so you guys can get all sides of the story. You can ask me anything and i'll be happy to reply.  
**

**~fantasylover007  
**


End file.
